Capítulo 32: Disparale a la lápida de acero
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Bai-Lan anuncia el fin del contrato con las Burst Angel, pero tendrán una última misión más por cumplir.


\- Capítulo 32: Dispárale a la lápida de acero Había llegado otro gran día para el grupo y Sei estaba dirigiéndose hacia una nueva reunión con los Bai-Lan para ver que otra misión tenían para ellos, las cosas habían mejorado bastante para ellos, e incluso Don Lai estaba orgulloso de que su nieta saliera con el Capo de los Leone, incluso tenía en mente una idea de encontrar a los demás de la Familia de Liberty City y unir a ambas bandas para dominar, tanto Liberty City, como Japón, formar un gran Imperio inter-oceánico.

Esa mañana, el Principal Director de la RAPT se encontraba dando su discurso contra la delincuencia y las bandas en Japón, tras los incidentes ocurridos las últimas semanas, el director había pedido la calma y de que todo volvería a estar como antes, la paz en las calles era su principal misión para cumplir con la ley, pero las bandas se volvían más peligrosas y hasta con pesadas armas de fuego.

\- _"__Volveremos a la paz de nuestros antepasados, no volveremos más a la violencia y al derramamiento de sangre en nuestras calles, terminaremos con las injusticias que nos han dejado viejos mandatarios y terminaremos de una buena vez con los culpables que andan sueltos, les puedo asegurar que Tokyo volverá a sus tiempos de gloria y fama, donde nadie tendrá miedo de ser atacado por un pandillero o ser víctima de un atentado terrorista. No, pueblo del Japón, juro ante Dios como mi testigo, que exterminaremos el problema de raíz. ¡Es hora de que los culpables vayan tras las rejas y que los inocentes podamos ejercer nuestro derecho a la vida y a poder tener un futuro para nuestros hijos. ¡Jamás bajaremos los brazos! ¡Nunca nos rendiremos!"_ Anunció por la televisión y los otros medios el director de la RAPT, pero en ese momento, un poderoso misil se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el hombre, quien no tuvo oportunidad de escapar, debido a la fuerte explosión, que causó la destrucción de todo el piso en el que se encontraba con gran parte de su cúpula.

Toda Tokyo se estremeció tras el atentado contra el director de la RAPT y muchos se vieron implicados, desde las propias bandas que dominaban la ciudad.

Mientras que Sei estaba en una reunión con los de Bai-Lan, allí le dieron los resultados de todo lo que vendría tiempo después.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir que ya no trabajaremos más para ustedes? Quiso saber la mayor de las Burst Angel.

\- Como lo ha escuchado, Señorita Sei, su contrato con nosotros ha terminado, el incidente de esta mañana nos ha dejado a todos consternados y además, su grupo, bueno, ya sabe. Le dijo uno de los seis miembros de la mesa de Bai-Lan.

\- ¿Qué tiene mi grupo? Quiso saber ella.

\- Su grupo, Caballeros, muchas gracias por su participación, pero aquí yo tomo las riendas: Su grupo es bastante llamativo. Le dijo un hombre y cuando se dio la vuelta, se topó cara a cara con el Gobernador de Tokyo, Ishihara, responsable de la seguridad de la ciudad y de la gente.

\- Sé lo que está pensando y la respuesta es no: No entregaré a mis amigos. Le negó Sei con entregar a los fugitivos.

\- Espero que sepa que usted puede tener una larga condena por ocultar a fugitivos, les dio abrigo y protección, además, sus amigos han causado muchas muertes y destrucción por su camino. Le dijo Ishihara, mientras que se sentaba a su lado y le mostraba una carpeta con los antecedentes de Toni Cipriani, Claude Speed, Tommy Vercetti, Carl Johnson, Huang Lee, Johnny Klebytz, Luís Fernando López, Niko Bellic y Victor Vance.

\- Ya le he dicho que no y jamás permitirán que la nieta de Don Lai vaya presa por su corrupción y sus ideas de muerte. Le dijo Sei, mientras que se levantaba de su asiento y se iba de allí.

\- _"__Chica rebelde"_ Se dijo el Gobernador de Tokyo, en ese momento, cuando Sei salió, uno de los hombres de Bai-Lan se le acercó.

\- Como última misión: Eliminen a Ishihara. Le dijo el hombre.

\- Así será. Le prometió Sei, mientras que se subía al coche y tras encenderlo, se dirigió hacia la casa, por su mente fue doloroso tener que decirles a todos ellos que el grupo estaba disuelto.

(Música Nothing in my way de Keane)

Sei llegó a la casa, donde al bajarse, vio a sus amigas disfrutar de lo que Tachibana había preparado, como también a los demás que estaban practicando con sus armas tiro al blanco.

\- ¡Atención! Por favor, vengan conmigo a la sala. Pidió ella y la siguieron.

Al entrar, se dirigieron hacia la sala, donde tuvieron la charla con ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que se disolvió nuestro grupo?! Preguntó Meg.

\- El contrato que teníamos con Bai-Lai se terminó, cada una de ustedes recibirá un cheque con el monto asignado, deberán tomar cada uno su camino. Les dijo Sei, triste por la situación, no daban crédito a lo que oían, Amy ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, se fue preparando, ya que tendría que hacer su vida fuera del grupo, Leo también, Takane había quedado detenida en Osaka por los sucesos anteriores, pero era por la protección de su padre hacia ella.

\- ¿Y nosotros qué haremos? Preguntó Niko Bellic.

Ustedes tendrán que sobrevivir sin nosotras, la última misión será dada por Bai-Lan, consistirá en el atentado contra el Gobernador Ishihara, vayan preparándose. Les dijo ella, mientras abandonaban la casa.

Toni no daba abasto por lo que sucedía, se subió con Claude al coche y partieron hacia la zona de batalla, Victor fue con Tachibana, Huang Lee, Tommy Vercetti y Carl Johnson en el Banshee, Johnny Klebytz zen su motor Hexer, Luís iba a patines modificados con Niko Bellic, esta era la última batalla contra los enemigos de ellas, después cada uno tomaría su camino.


End file.
